HYOURI (Two sides)
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: Five years ago, Delic and Psyche were a famous duo singer, but tragedy took Psyche away. Delic dissapeared and Hibiya, ten years old back then, lost his brother and first love. Now, he enters on the showbiz to reach his beloved lost love, but nothing is as he tought. DelHibi, YAOI, RATING T for now
1. Chapter 1

**HYOURI (Two sides)**

**A DRRR! Fanfic by Maru de Kusanagi**

A DelHibi and TsuPsy yaoi story

Hello! Trying to survive to exams, this story popped in my head after re reading _**Le Petit Prince**_ by **RukawaGF** (and it's a very good story!), and I noted: this site needs more proper DelHibi! In this story, Hibiya will be ten years younger than Delic, I don't think Izaya and Shizuo will be here, but Psyche and Tsugaru will. No Roppi and Tsuki, even as cute that they can be, neither Sakuraya nor Shitsuo, it already had enough headaches using so many pairings on **Yume no katachi.**

Well, be ready for drama. I don't plan to do a very long story, but I'll try to give you quality (as much I can give you without a beta and being nonnative English speaker), so please, give it a shot!

**WARNING: Character death, yaoi, strong themes ahead. This will be a very dramatic story, I hope.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: HIBIYA POV**

It was a month after my birthday that my brother left me. I just turned ten, I was happy and in love. I just have received my first kiss and the future was very bright. I remember mom falling in the kitchen floor, her face constricted and tear pouring from his eyes. The phone lying in the ground, and I picked it, just when the news flash interrupted the show I was watching.

"The young singer star, Psyche Orihara, died in a traffic accident this afternoon… the witness say that he crossed the street not looking and a car hit him. His companion and costar, Delic Heiwajima, was the person who found him minutes later. The emergency assistant took them to the hospital, where the decease was confirmed…"

My eyes burned and my mom hugged me. I cried my only brother, my best friend, was no longer by my side.

The funeral was really lonely, even with all the reporters trying to meddle in. the sky have turned gray and a constant rain fall over the cemetery, our family and friends gave they condolences meanwhile I tried to keep my pose. Tsugaru hugged against his big chest, he was tall and strong, handsome, but not as handsome as Delic, who I didn't saw until the ceremony finished. We put Psyche's remains in the family tomb and just then I saw a flash of golden, dressed in black, drenched and head down Delic. Back then, he was almost sixteen, and I was crazy in love with him. Psyche dated Tsugaru, Delic's older brother, and with Psyche they were the PsycheDelic duo, a shining star in the media back then. Psyche shined every time in the show, and Delic looked gorgeous at his side. I admired Psyche and fallen in love with Delic the first time I saw their performance, I just wanted to Delic to saw me, to like me. I was such a kid then, I see now, Delic always smiled at me and ruffled my perfect hair, annoying me and also making a warm feeling in my chest, and butterfly on my stomach. I approached to him, carrying and umbrella.

"Delic-san…"

He barely moved his head, not looking at me but to the tomb where Psyche picture were displaying, his face showing a soft smile.

"You're drenching, you'll get a cold. Come with us back home, you can change and drink something to warm you up…"

Delic just stay there, not responding, I bite my lower lip and took his hand. It was cold.

"Delic-san…"

He flinched, rejecting me. I was surprised, he never rejected me before, and it hurt me. He looked so lonely and pained, his beautiful fuchsia eyes were clouded and dull.

"Please, don't come near to me anymore…. Don't look for me… I… I'm…"

"¿Delic-san?"

He then hugged me, making me let go of the umbrella. The cold rain poured over us, but I could smell the alcohol and smoke on Delic's hair and felt his hot tears against my skin.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry, Chibiya…"

He then let go of me and left before I could talk back, before I could recover my umbrella and go after him. He disappeared from my life that day, and left the scenarios of the music, and his only media appearances were scandals with his lovers. For five years, I tried to contact him, but he changed his number and never responded. Tsugaru also left the city, cutting all the contacts. I was left behind, mourning not only my brother, but my first love as well.

* * *

The first year of my senior high school has just begun. Kida and Masaomi were chatting as usual in the room, and a group of girls were chatting about the last photo of their media stars.

"Who's this? Even as he is hot, is a nobody…"

"Um, it says Heiwajima Delic… it rings something… I think he was a very popular singer years ago… five I've believe…"

It was always the same. Delic dumped his career as singer, and started to spend his money on lovers, dates and so. Sometimes, he was incarcerated for making under alcohol and drugs effects. Everywhere he went, scandal and trouble followed, and the studios closed his doors to him, even when he still was famous.

"Ah! He was from PsycheDelic, _that_ Delic!" exclaimed one girl "They separated…?"

"No… the duo dissolved after Psyche's death…"

"Yeah, here it says the name… 'Orihara Psyche'… hey…"

I could feel they eyes on my back, and I ignored them. It was always the same.

I was annoyed. With the years, my feelings for him didn't disappeared, they turned stronger, so much that it hurt every time I heard their songs or I remembered Psyche last song, the one did for me. I noted some uneasy on my brother usual happy face, but he dispelled my fears as always, smiling and giving me a kiss on the cheek. Delic was always at home, he was another from the family, and usually stayed with me when Psyche and Tsugaru wanted to be alone. I felt nervousness every time I was alone with him, but was also very happy. I remembered asking my gift and the soft kiss Delic gave me, a little peck, and I was beet red and almost suffocating from that. It was my most important memory, and it pained me so much to saw Delic now in that shape. I wanted to reach my hand to him, I wanted to love him. But the only way I could reach him, was getting in the media as well.

* * *

**That's enough introductions for now, I believe. Next chapter will be Delic's point of view. BTW, the title is Gin Ichimaru's character song, I used it since it fit, because the other option was using Izaya song and I don't want it yet**…


	2. Chapter 2

**HYOURI (Two sides)  
Maru de Kusanagi**

HI! Thank you for the compliment Lolita Rafane dear! I hope you keep on with me ^^

This has been a little hard to write. I've started with Delic's POV, but I also wanted to put more of Hibiya, so I ended putting his first.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_**HIBIYA POV**_

The first time we met, I was nine years old. Psyche came from his last audition with a boy he meet there, he made friends very easily.

"This is my brother, Hibi-chan."

I was a timid child back then, it was hard for me to make friends and my only friend was Psyche.

"Hi."

I saw a pair of magenta eyes in front of me, a handsome face with blonde hair. I hid behind his leg, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Come on, Hibi-chan, don't be shy. Delic is a friend." he disattached me from his leg and made sit next to Delic on a couch, making me very annoyed. I never liked unknown persons.

"Your brother is a great singer, you know?" he said, observing Psyche go to the kitchen. "He's going to be very famous."

He had an longing look in his eyes, hopeful. Every Time he looked at Psyche, he was like that. He become a good friend. I started to wait for his visits, for him to play with me, ruffle my hair of playing the prince and knight. I was really happy.

"Hello."

Cerulean eyes looked at me, curious and calm.

"Who are you? Where's Delic?"

"Hibi-chan, don't be rude!" said my mom.

"I'm Tsugaru. Delic's brother."

Psych crouched in front of me

"Tsu-chan is my boyfriend. Hibi-chan."

"I want to see Delic!"

I made a tantrum as never before, hiding under my blankets for the rest of the afternoon, until Delic came and I jumped to his arms.

"Why didn't you came? I was waiting for you!"

"Psyche and Tsugaru wanted to be alone." he said, caressing my hair lovingly. I confronted him, seeing now a sad look in his eyes.

"I know you like Psyche... everybody likes him. But... but he has Tsugaru now... and... you can have me! I'll grow up and marry you!"

He looked at me startled and then laughed.

"You say really funny things, Chibiya!"

"Don't call me that! I'm serious!" I yelled, and he cleaned a tear from the border of his eyes. "I promise that I'll marry you!"

"Ok, if I'm still single, I promise I'll consider your offer." he kissed my temple and I knew I was red as a tomato.

* * *

Today is the anniversary of his death, and the radio sings his last recorded album. Psyche shined then, expectant for the confirmation of a tour. But I also knew something was off. Delic wasn't coming home as usual, and my brother avoided talking about him outside work related themes. Delic neither called me, and somehow knew it was my brother fault.

"Delic...?"

I felt a heat rush fill my body, my legs trembled and my heart skip a beat when he turned to see me.. He was older, taller and, somehow, sharpen. His eyes, even when fixed on me, weren't seeing me. It was really early and the cemetery was desolate as usually, and I came very early in hopes of finding him, which I did.

"Psyche...?"

It hurt. So much that made me feel anger. For the first time, I was glad the my brother was gone. I reached at him, caressing his face, feeling the roughness of his beard on my fingertips. He then looked at me, like waking up from a dream.

"Hibiya..."

His voice carried a disappointment that he couldn't hide. I bit the inner part of my mouth, I meet him for the first time in years and I wasn't going to start a fight.

"I'm really happy to see you. I've been waiting to talk to you again.

I saw him go tense, clenching his mouth and swallowing, moving a leg, ready for escape.

"It was my intention to cut all ties. I needed to forget the past."

His voice was empty, his eyes hollows. I grabbed his hand, looking at him earnestly. see me, see me.

"But you were-are my friend! Also Tsugaru… he left the city and but still calls from time to time. Look, I also miss Psyche, but he is gone… and we're alive…"

"I told back then. Don't look for me. I don't want you to come close to me anymore."

his eyes burned. this wasn't the person I once knew, the person I love.

"Why?"

He watched me, silent. My mouth moved on his own, voicing my heart out.

"I was a child back then, but I was sure what I felt and feel today. I… I like you. I always wanted to tell you…"

He freed from my grasp.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same. Stop daydreaming, you're not a child anymore. I liked Psyche, not you. It was the only reason I went to your house."

_Lies._

_**Lies.**_

_Please, __**tell me you are lying**_**.**

"I won't come back here anymore."

**DELIC POV**

Like always, the day returned. Another night, another day has passed, like a movie I just watch. Dirty clothes lay on the floor and I reached for a cigarette.

'_It's bad for your voice…'_

I almost smiled at the memory. He always took the cigarettes and throw it away, yelling and making a cute pout. So cute.

I sat and turned the radio, and the music started softly. When I get tired, I was going to hear again the last album we made. I was going to call his ghost again.

I got up. At least I stopped bringing my one time date home, after the last mess I did drunk with a minor.

_-Today, we remember the memory of Psyche Orihara, singer from PsycheDelic. He was a very talented young man, and we miss him. His companion leaved the scenarios since his disappearance from this world. So, we have a song from his last album to play today…-_

Looking for a clean change, I hummed the song. A catchy one, the one he loved to sing, his cheerful voice sounded over the music, calling your body to move, to dance along. Hi liked to dance and cross his arms around my shoulder when singing and I was in complete bliss having him for my own, at least for how much the show lasted. Then, he will smile to the crowd, kiss me in the cheek and run to Tsugaru arms, smiling happily. And I was left out.

I combed my hair and took my cell. This was the only day I got up early, the anniversary of his death.

* * *

I memorized the path to heart. Even if my eyes were to fail me, I could remember how much steps, when to make a turn left or right, and when touching the stones know his resting place.

"Hello, Psyche. I'm… I'm here."

It was a cold morning, just a month after his little brother birthday. Chibiya. He looked exactly as mini Psyche, just his eyes were golden instead of magenta, and it was a bossy kid, very unlike his older brother. He liked to get the attention and every time I visited his house he attached to me, talking and requesting silly things. It was cute; the kid had a crush on me. But I wasn't a pedo and it was another person attention I wanted.

_I still want._

"Delic…?"

I turned and I felt my blood go cold, freezing on my spot. I saw a ghost standing there, redish eyes looking at me intently..

"Psyche…?"

The ghost reached for me, and I couldn't move, feeling my heart beating hard on my chest, and I felt a hand touch my face. It was warm.

"Delic-san! Is really you!"

I opened my eyes and saw golden. This wasn't the ghost I expected.

"Hibiya…"

_The eyes looked red for morning sun, _I realized.

The kid smiled at me, blushing a little. He looked so much as Psyche that hurt. He turned to the tombstone.

"You came. Last year, I noted the fresh flowers and offerings, so I thought that if I came early, with a little of luck I'll meet you." He looked at me "I'm really happy to see you. You cut all ties with us… I only knew of you in the media news, and I really wanted to talk you."

I clenched my teeth. I needed to get away.

"It was the idea to cut all ties. I needed to forget the past…"

He looked wide eyed at me.

"But you were-are my friend! Also Tsugaru… he left the city and but still calls from time to time. Look, I also miss Psyche, but he is gone… and we're alive…"

_You may be…_

"I told back then. Don't look for me. I don't want you to come close to me anymore."

"Why?"

Those eyes. Shining with unshed tears, purity, innocence and…

_Love_?

This kid… loves me?

He reached for my hand, just like that day.

"I was a child back then, but I was sure what I felt and I feel today. I… I like you. I always wanted to tell you…"

I released myself from his grasp. I had to get away.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same. Stop daydreaming, you're not a child anymore. I liked Psyche, not you. It was the only reason I went to your house."

I didn't look at him, because I knew the damage I have done. This kid was everything I loved and also despised.

"I won't come back here anymore."

**HIBIYA POV**

I tried his clothes many times when I was a child, playing with him. This night, and without turning the light on, I went to his room and opened the closet, where all his clothes were carefully packed in plastic bags. I took his pants, shirt and jacket.

The jacket was really loose around my body, and the pants were too long for me. Even when we looked so much alike, and I had now the same age he had when died, weren't alike. My body was smaller, and I wasn't so tall as he.

Angry, I ripped the with coat and throwed the pants away, feeling the tears trying to get out.

_I hate you, brother._

_Because, even as you're dead, you still hold Delic's heart._


	3. Chapter 3

**HYOURI **

**By Maru de Kusanagi**

**a DelHibi fanfiction**

_**Neh, neh, hi how are you all? I really enjoy writing this story, so here you have a new chapter! Kind words and reviews make any writer happy, so please keep supporting me, onegai! More Delic's angst for you! and a little of song fic at the end with 'Trust me' (the original ending from the series, I took them from animelyrics). Oh, more drama comes in the next, so enjoy!.**_

_**WARNING: yaoi, drama.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_**DELIC POV**_

Lovers are the most egoist and hurtful persons in the world. You see them walk, hand in hand; smiling happily and kissing lovingly everywhere they go. Their love pours in their trail, leaving a trace that is unmistakable.

"Tsu-chan! I love you!"

Psyche clung to Tsugaru's neck and kissed him, his eyes shining with love and care. They were perfect for each other, Tsugaru's calm behavior and serious face matched with Psyche hyper attitude and some reckless decisions. When Psyche tried some crazy plan, Tsugaru was the only one who could make him return to earth.

I only could smile and say 'yes' to everything he requested.

"Delic is the best friend I have! You never say no to me!" he would smile and kiss my cheek, and my breath was taken away, meanwhile my heart beat fast on my chest. Then Tsugaru would call or appear and then his attention and smiles were theirs. Not mine. Never mine.

The continuous ringing of the phone made me groan and reach for it. It fell to the ground and I cursed as I picked it up.

"Yeah…?"

"Glad to hear to hear you still belong to the land of the living." The voice was calm and kind.

"Tanaka-senpai…?"

"Ah, you remember! It's been..."

"Too long to count. What is it? I told you, I'm not returning to the scenarios."

A sigh.

"I know, and I respect your decision, even as I think is a mistake. Whatever happened between you and Psyche before…" a moment of hesitance "is now buried and forgotten, and you should think about you now."

_Thinking about me was the reason that _**that**_ happened._

Meanwhile I clutched hard to the phone, I resisted the urge to tell him to fuck off. He didn't know. Nobody knew, besides the two of us.

"I'm hanging the phone."

"Wait! You should come tonight to the club. Is your birthday, right?"

I passed a hand on my hair. The only date I took care was his anniversary.

"I think…."

"Wait, don't tell me you don't remember it anymore…?" a groan of annoyance. I expected a lecture that never came "You're an adult, so I can't tell you how to live your life. But I can reclaim your about forgetting your friends. That's unfair."

Tanaka was our manager and our friend, the person who helped us to conquer the scenarios. He also knew about my feelings for Psyche, and tried to help me every time something put in danger our partnership. He also knew that, in the last moments, something was wrong between us. But, and I thank the heavens, never knew the exact situation.

"I'm sorry."

I've said it so many times that I don't know who I'm asking forgiveness anymore.

"Come tonight, ok? That will do."

He cut and I stayed a while, hearing the line sound. Everything was so senseless to me now, so, why not?

* * *

The club was as noisy I remembered, shining with happy faces, boys and girls coming and leaving, the smell of persons and alcohol mingled all together. It stirred a nostalgic feeling; this was the place we first sang together.

"Delic! So long! Drink, eat!"

Simon was the same big smiling mole I remembered. He served me and offered his Russian sushi that I declined. He rambled about drinking and not eating but I pay no attention. I wanted to forget, so I only needed the alcohol.

"Delic!" I turned to receive a hug from Tanaka. He still had the same hair and glasses.

"Senpai."

"It's been a while! You look good, a little thin but well!"

Only real friends salute you and tells you if you really look sick. Tanaka-senpai never changed.

"I've been… busy."

"I know, drinking until you get cirrhosis and bleeding your lovers."

"I'm leaving…"

"Ok, bad me. I just… you're my friend, man. And you look like a zombie. You're only twenty two!"

I drank silently and requested a new one.

"Did you hear about Hibiya-kun?"

I flinched. That brat, I knew he entered the music showbiz and a little of his singing. But his voice was hearing Psyche's ghost, so whenever I crossed I changed the channel or the station.

"He also sings, right?" I said, hiding my anxiety.

"Yes… he is nothing as Psyche, you know? He is direct and says what he thinks. He came to me and requested me an audition. He said that he wanted to overcome his brother's legacy."

I wanted to laugh, but I resisted.

"But he is good. He has talent and can be great, if he know to play his cards well. He can become a legend. But he doesn't want that. He said he only want some person attention."

I then confronted his eyes. Those eyes shone with some knowledge that it made uncomfortable.

Wait a second…

"Now, making his debut, we have a rising star. Please, everybody, give your welcome to prince Hibiya!"

I wanted to run, but Tanaka-senpai hand grabbed my arm.

"Stay."

Dressed on white and golden, shining under the lights, his frame was small and almost fragile. But he stand there, proud and still, facing the nameless crowd. It was nothing as Psyche, who always was a play for him, Hibiya stand strong, like facing a fearsome enemy. He closed his eyes and started to sing.

**I'm here, soba ni iru kara**  
**Call me, boku ga iru kara**  
**Trust me, mou nani mo osorenaide**  
**My dear, mienai ito de**  
**Trust me, tsunagatte iru kara**  
**Tada kanjite ite, kono nukumori**

_I'm here, I'm right next to you,__  
__call me, since I'm right here,__  
__trust me, don't fear anything anymore.__  
__My dear, with the invisible threads of fate,__  
__trust me, we are connected by them,__  
__so simply stay and feel my warmth_.

His voice… it was a dream come true to hear that voice, soft and calm, filling the sudden silence. His golden eyes watched to the crowd, half absently, meanwhile he sang. His voice was more firm and lacked the playful tone Psyche always had.

**hanto kikoete iru, kimi no kokoro no koe**  
**Kawaru koto no nai ai wa kitto koko ni aru**

_I'm listening carefully to the voice in your heart.  
__Everlasting love is right here for sure._

**Naite mireba ii, tayotte mireba ii**  
**sono subete wo uketomeru to kimeta**

_You should try to cry, you should try to rely,  
__I've decided to take on all your troubles._

A tear run down my cheek as I heard him sing. The crowd were in love with him, watching him singing there, alone, golden and white, raven hair over his temple, absent to the world, singing, calling.

**My dear, kakaeta nimotsu**  
**Trust me, oroshite mireba ii**  
**Sou kimi no tame ni boku ga iru n da**

_My dear, that burden you're holding,__  
__trust me, you should try to put it down,__  
__that is what I am here for._

Let's go then, Chibiya.

Are you ready for the truth?

**HIBIYA POV**

I was nervous until my mouth moved on his own, following the lyrics carved on my brain. The crowd watched me intently, following every move, every word, and I felt my breath get caught on my throat. I was scared as hell, but remembering this was so easy for him, I confronted it, I made my play until the end.

The cheers and applauses filled the club, and a sigh of relief left my mouth.

_I did it. I have won!_

Tanaka gave me a shoulder grab in congrats, and I felt anxious because I knew he was here. I wanted him to know that I was here for him.

Delic was at the bar, drinking and smoking, a nasty habit he had since then. I frowned at him, showing my displease at that, but he ignored me.

"It's my birthday, so I can't be scolded." He said, exhaling a big cloud of smoke. I sat next to him and Simon served me a juice. I turned at him and made our glasses meet.

"Happy birthday, Delic-san."

He gave a long stare, analyzing me, and I felt he was seeing my soul. His magenta eyes shone with an unknown and scary feeling, that made me turn and drink my juice. For some unknown reason, I felt fear, not like the anxiety for the show or the usual effect he had in me.

No.

This was pure fear, a fear that made think I was in danger.


	4. Chapter 4

******HYOURI _(Two sides)_  
by Maru de Kusanagi**

******A DRRR! DelHibi fanfiction**

******WARNING:AU. YAOi, drama. Character death. I'm not the owner of the series, just playing a little. A little confusing chapter...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

_**DELIC POV**_

A dark sky without stars. A song without music. That's my present today.

_The day that everything went to hell…_

Psyche was always loved by the people. He was charming, funny, and loveable. The thing is, he was very conscious of his own power over other persons, he knew how to meddle with them, make them do what he wanted, how to dig in their hearts for the darkest secret and use it for his own benefit. Psyche was a cute manipulator.

He knew, for this reason, of my feelings. He knew I was bleeding my heart every time he kissed Tsugaru, every time he would approach to me and I could smell his sweet skin, feel his warm closeness, that my breath would caught up in my throat, my heart will jump in my chest.

"This will be the last concert… then, we'll be over."

He said it as that, drinking absently from his soda can. I was speechless, looking at him wide eyed.

_No._

_Don't leave me!_

When I realized, I had him against the floor, his magenta eyes looking at me with despise, unamused. And pity.

"Let go of me, Delic. We have played enough."

"No!" I could stop. My body reacted on his own will, and I was like a scared animal, trying to catch the thing that was the most important. "I won't let you go! I love you!"

I forced my lips on his, drinking his taste, his breath, along the soda. He let me do, I was much stronger and bigger, he was aware of this and it would be useless to try to escape. I ripped his jacket open along with the shirt, revealing the milky white skin.

_"Delic…"_

"Delic!"

I blinked, feeling my mind hazy. Golden eyes were looking at me expectantly, and I looked aside. We weren't on the club anymore. It was my place. How did we reach this place…?

"Where did you go?"

He was on the sofa next to me; he had taken his coat off and his hair fell graciously over his eyes. He looked so innocent.

"A memory… it doesn't matter anymore. What are you doing here?"

"You invited me."

I tried to regain the memory, but after his singing and we drinking the images were fuzzy. I did retain that he rejected otooro, Psyche's favorite sushi.

_I'm not my brother…_

"I think I fell asleep for a second" I sighed, covering my eyes "I'm tired;, so I'll call you a cab."

When I reached to my pocket, he grabbed my arm.

"Stop it. Why did you bring me here if you were to send me home? I came here… because I want you."

I grunted, taking him off. Damn._ Damn_. _**Damn.**_

"Delic…"

"Just…" I almost screamed, grabbing my hairs "Just… go. Please…"

_Please go._

_Because I will hurt you._

He stayed silent for a moment, and then reached carefully to me.

"Delic… I love you. Please, let me stay with you. Let me love you."

Love? Love? Kid, you are as stupid as any lover, only seeing what he wants to see.

He reached to me and kissed me. Oh, his mouth! Velvety sweet and soft, warm and clean, his lips were the sweetest thing I ever tasted. His hands moved over my neck, trying to undo my tie, opening the buttons of my shirt, and I moved my hands to his back. Our lips separated, we were panting hard, desire overcoming my defenses, and thanks to the alcohol, silencing the warning screams on my mind. His golden eyes shined in the dim light of the room, full of caring and love. But then, the eyes I saw were the fuchsia from Psyche, watching me sadly.

"No… Chibiya, please, stop it."

I pushed him firmly but carefully, trying to not leave a mark on his skin. He watched me angrily.

"Damn it Delic!" he cursed, looking at me desperate "Stop torturing yourself! I know… I know what happened that night!"

Everything fell apart around us. Like broken mirror pieces falling to the ground, the memories of that night flashed on my mind.

When I realized what I have done, it was too late. I wanted so hard to apologize, but my mouth was shut close. Psyche made himself a ball, crying in the floor, blood on his tights, the angry marks of my assault on him.

I'm sorry.

_I'm sorry!_

Forgive me…

_Please… __**I beg you…**_

He received the clothes I lend him and silent he dressed. I didn't know what to do. I talk to him, but he never looked at me once.

"Psyche, I'm sorry…" I hold him carefully, feeling his body stiff under my touch. "I'll take to the hospital and then I'll submit myself to the police."

I took my jacket and guided him out of the hotel room. I didn't see anything more than his back, walking slowly and the head down. Nothing else.

In the street, I made a sign to a cab, taking my eyes off him for a second.

Just a second, but it was enough.

The horn of a truck, screams, the sound of the wheels stopping abruptly. The sound of the body, hitting the floor a few meters ahead of my site.

And the blood, dripping of my hands, getting more and more cold.

_I'm so sorry!_

_I love you!_

_FORGIVE ME!_

ForgivemeforgiveforgiveforgiveFORGIVEMEFORGIVEMEFO RGIVEMEFORGIVEMEFORGIVEMEFORGIVEMEFORGIVEMEFORGIVE MEFORGIVEMEFORGIVEMEFORGIVEMEFORGIVEMEFORGIVEME

* * *

**HIBIYA POV**

His eyes were stranger, looking at a ghost. And I was really tired of this.

Delic, I know the truth.

I was a child, but not deaf nor stupid. It wasn't hard to connect the dots after analyzing the silences and the disperse sentences my family avoid to say in my presence.

I was a child, but I knew my brother.

"You still haven't told me what you wanted for your birthday."

We were playing videogames that evening. I paused the gamed and confronted him.

"Do you swear to me that you'll comply my request?" I said, serious. He was a little aback of my sudden tone, but smiled.

"Of course."

"Then… I want you to leave Delic-san alone. I want you to stop flirting with him. You have Tsugaru, and he loves you. Delic is in love with you too, and he'll never stop if you keep doing that."

He watched at me, agape, his eyes digging in mine. I was a kid, yeah, but I knew how he acted. I grow up at his side, learning how to manipulate people from him.

"Do you like him?"

I felt my cheeks burn. I nodded.

"Ok." He said, unpausing the game.

That was the last time we had some time alone as brothers. After that, they started the tour. And before the final show, he called me. He told me this was going to be the last, and he was going to cut ties with Delic, and promised me to leave the city to live with Tsugaru.

But everything got wrong someplace, something I never expected happened.

After all, I was a child, and didn't know about sexual desire yet.

So, when I cried his death, I knew it was also my fault.

"Forgive me…"

So, now it was my turn. I had Delic crying against my chest, clutching hard to my clothes, trembling and sobbing. I caressed his hairs, surrounding him with my arms. He embraced me strongly, like a scared child.

"Forgive me!"

"I forgive you."

I always will, because _I love you._

So, please, forgive yourself.

And forgive**_ me._**

* * *

**AN: So sorry for the delay! But I got flu so whenever I tried to write, I felt so tired… this chapter was going to be worst… but I decided to be more suggestive. I always see Psyche as a cheerful but manipulative as Izaya, and Delic a man searching for somebody to love him. Hibiya, a prince, but this time his 'realness' is more his attitude when confronting the obstacles. Don't hate them, I'm just bad!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HYOURI (TWO SIDES)**

A DRRR! story by Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_A DelHibi fanfic_

I'M TRULY SORRY! I was planning to update sooner, but exams, a small writer's block, new games and now a really nasty flu brought me down... I'm still recovering from the flu, with sick days from work.

So... yeah, I'm starting this chapter trying to be the last. I said at the beginning I didn't want to do a long story, just share a little drama with all of you. So, let's go. I recommend you to search for the English version of the VOCALOID song HEAVENLY BLUE (sung by Neko), use this _**sm7157290**_ on YouTube.

**_WARNING: yaoi, drama_. I don't own anything (and don't regret nothing!)**

* * *

**DEDICATED TO LOLITA RAFANE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND KIND WORDS.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

_I reached out for the one I tried to destroy_

_You, you said you'd wait till the end of the world._

**U2 – Until the end of the world**

**DELIC POV**

Somewhere I read (or heard, I don't know) that lovers aren't not only egoist, but also insane. Because, only an insane person is blind enough to the faults and evilness from his significant one. I knew Psyche used me... he played his cards with his sweet smile and an evil glint on his eyes, gaining my heart and the public's as well. Tsugaru was the only who could see under that disguise, and was the only one who could made him show his true colors, besides little Chibiya. But Hibiya was a kid, and Psyche only liked him as his brother, and I sometimes wonder, if Psyche's death didn't happened, would Chibiya become a tool for his older brother?

His lips are soft and demanding. His small frame fits perfectly on my arms, every time we lay on the bed and we kiss until sleep claims one of us, usually him, since he is not an insomniac. I then have to deal with my demons, as darkness dwells around us, as my mind plays me tricks of Psyche's voice whispering on my ear.

"Delic? What time it is?"

His voice is a little coarse from sleep. In the dim light, I see him rubbing his eyes and yawn. He comes closer to me, his soft hand caressing my sides, until they find my face. Carefully, he touches my lips and I kiss them, feeling him tremble. I cross my arms around his waist and his lips are in mine, and soon we taste ourselves as thirsty men in a desert. His smooth skin against mine, hot, trembling meanwhile my hands caress him as never other touched him before. I pinch a nipple and he yelps cutely.

"_I never let anyone in. I just want you, Delic."_

My other hand travels down his back, touching the entrance, feeling him tense and stopping all his movements. Chibiya was a virgin… but not anymore. I almost could feel the breath against my earlobe.

_Thanks to __**you**__._

_You __**soiled **__him._

Psyche voice whispered on my ear again, making me tremble. Hibiya was quiet for a moment, holding onto the bed sheets; still a little scared with was coming to him, since he never expected it to hurt so much. He was panting already.

_You __**hurt**__ him, as you did to me._

"You ok?" I forced myself to ask, silencing the voice of the ghost.

"Mn-mn!" he nodded "I still feel… a little of anxiety, but… I want you too…"

It was Hibiya indeed. Only he could be so accurate and polite in such moment. I inserted a finger in his twitching entrance, and he yelped again, sneaking his arms around my neck. Our breaths came closer, and I could see his eyes, gleaming golden in the dark.

_Let me drown in that color. Let me take your eyes as the guiding light in my darkness. _

I tasked his tongue against mine, drinking his moans as unstretched him more adding another finger. A warm tear rolled and damped my chest.

Why love must hurt so much?

"Delic. If you keep doing that…!" he bitted his lips, trying to silence his moans. I kissed his temple and looked at him.

I see the desire in your eyes. I see the love in them, the devotion in them.

And I wonder…

Are you taking me out… or I'm dragging you into this madness that is my soul?

* * *

**HIBIYA POV**

Since we become an item, I tend to forget which day is today. I woke in his bed, surrounded by his smell, by his big arms around my body. I neglect work, school, family, friends, just to be by his side. This is the end of my search, the end of the tale. I kiss Delic temple, hoping the frown that has been perturbing his sleeps disappear. It did not, but his magenta eyes opened and focused on me. After a few seconds, his lips said my name and I kissed him softly. My entire body screams on pain and stinks of sex and sweat when I get off the bed, and search for my things. I groan when my cell phone rings and I could see there's a call from Tanaka. Walking slowly towards the bath, I answer the phone.

"Hibiya-kun!"

"Hello, Tanaka-san."

He complains about my absence at work, yells about mom calling him desperate and appoints that I didn't go.

"Tanaka-san, you knew that I only did it to get Delic. Nothing else matters to me than that…"

"Excuse me, but I think you're mistaken, kid. You have a contract with us, you made a compromise with us and we spend money on you. We put our money because we-I thought you were a professional, and now you come with this crap? You'll comply, or we'll sue you, and I don't think you want to give trouble to your family, right?"

I went deadly silent. I couldn't talk back, since I knew I failed him.

"I…"

Tanaka sighed heavily on the other side.

"Look, I know. I was young, damn, I'm human too, and I know what is to fall in love. But, please, come today. We need to reach the deadline."

The conversation ended a few minutes later. I went to the bathroom and washed my body under the shower, thinking and daydreaming. Why life couldn't be easy? I know it was a little childlike to expect the things fix by its own, but I could dream, right? I sighed, drying my hair with a towel. I did not want to leave Delic's side. Something inside my told me stay close to him, because something bad could happen. When I opened the bathroom door, the delicious smell of a homemade breakfast filled my senses. Delic smiled at me at the kitchen aisle, and we ate, feeling my heart at ease. Everything is fine, right? Between drinking and eating, I explained him about Tanaka-san call and also told me he had some business to attend, nothing to worry about.

I received a scold and I had to apologize to a lot too many people that my actions perturbed. I was annoyed, since I knew I was bad but I also was too happy to care about others. We started right away with the practices and the recording of my first single, also had to fix the date for the photo session and the first shootings for the video. When I ended the day's work, I had to call home and get ready to apologize to mom. I also called Delic about it, and his voice reassured me that everything was fine, that things were finally getting better.

"So, did you fix things with Delic-kun?"

I almost choked at mom's words, she simply sipped his drink and waited for me to compose.

"Wh-what do you mean, mother? You think that I was in bad terms with Delic-san…?"

"Oh, please, Hibiya" she smiled at me "You're head over heels for him since the first moment you meet him. You are my son and I know you. I was always watching over you about this, but know you are young men, and I think you're ready to talk about these things, right?"

Oh, god, please, don't tell I'm getting THE TALK from my mother at diner….

"Don't worry; I know you're very advised about bed things… Kishitani-sensei took care of that, right?"

Damn that Shinra… I should know about him being friend of Psyche…

"Yeah…"

"Well, how did it go? Did he accept your feelings? Could you talk about it?"

"I…"

I suddenly realized that after that night, we didn't talk about it again. In the week we spent together, we only made love, eat, took baths together, saw some of TV and again were making love… we didn't talk at all.

"Hibiya? It's everything alright?"

"Oh… yes! We talked… and he did accept my feelings."

"That's great!"

"Yes!" I smiled at mom, confident. She talked about the past, avoiding mentioning anything related to Psyche and that she wished me to find happiness.

"You know a parent only want to their children to have a happy life. A parent doesn't want perfection… just to his child to enjoy every day. If you assure me that this is what makes you happy, then I'm happy too."

She smiled me with tears in her eyes.

Thank you, mom.

_I love you too._

* * *

"Orihara-kun?" a stunt called for me when I took a break from the photo session.

"Yes?"

"Somebody ask to see you. His name is Heiwajima. We know you said that you expect the call from this person, so we let him in your dressing room"

My heart jumped.

"Thanks, I'm right away!"

I run, feeling my legs light as feathers, happy to know that Delic come to see me.

"Sorry for the wait…!" I panted "Delic…!"

Cerulean eyes turned to see me, as I was frozen in my spot. Dressed in a light blue kimono, the hair perfectly composed, a more matured face that the one I knew confronted me.

"Tsugaru… Heiwajima-san?"

"Hello, Orihara-kun. It's been a long time."

I locked the door and walked to him, bowing.

"Yes… I didn't know you came to town."

"I wasn't going to come… but Delic called me."

"Why?"

"Do you have time? We have a really long talk to do, and I don't think this is the right place to do it."

I felt my heart shrink. Something was very wrong.

"Let me get changed. I need to tell Tanaka-san…"

"I will wait for you."

Trembling, it was hard to get changed and also call Tanaka and explain him what was going on. We walked to a small café I usually went after recording. Tsugaru asked for green tea with some mocha and I took a caramel latte with a brioche. The taste for sweets was one of the few things in common I had with my brother, but he liked cakes, muffins and other common pastries.

"Orihara-kun…"

"Please, Tsugaru-san, call me by my name. I feel like I'm being confused with my brother when somebody says my name like that."

He nodded.

"Hibiya-kun" his voice was deeper than Delic's, his eyes more distant and cold, but also had some amiability in them. "Delic called me last night. He explained everything to me that you forgave him."

Tsugaru tensed here, his voice getting colder and his eyes hardened.

"Thank you for that… because I still can't do it."

"Are you here… to take revenge on him? Are you going to hurt me, as he hurt Psyche?"

I felt my chest hurt, my hands tremble as he watched me for a long moment, a surprised and then sad look.

"I would never hurt Psyche's brother. I loved him too much, and he loved you too. No, I'm here because Delic asked me to give you a message. Hibiya-kun, Delic is gone."

I felt a pain as never before I had. My body was glued to the place, as burning tears clouded my vision. Tsugaru looked at me sympathetic, as looked down, letting the tears flow.

"Why didn't he tell me…?"

"Because if he saw you, he knew he could let you go. But, Hibiya-kun, as much as you endured, as much mature you are, you're still a kid, and he wants you to live your teens years as that. Delic is afraid of drag you down with him, and he needs to heal himself first to be worth you."

"I already told him I accepted him as that, I don't care about anything else!"

"Hibiya-kun… Delic need this, he needs to get away. He has been mourning for too long, that he doest'n knows how life is anymore. He does care for you, and that's why he does this. If he stays, he only will search for a ghost, a ghost he needs to let go at last."

Tsugaru reached a hand at me and took mine in his. "I understand it back then, that's why I left, leaving everything behind. And I don't forgive Delic, but I understand my fault at that time. Because I knew about Psyche behavior, and didn't do anything about it. I failed at him as his lover, as his partner… he was a kid too, as Delic's was. I was the adult and let things go… if I were a better partner, I still think that the present would be different."

The doorbell cut the long silence that fell over us. The tears have run dry on my cheeks.

"I can't accept this…. This can't be the end! After so many years of waiting, yearning, and hoping, everything will end as this? I can't…!"

Tsugaru came to my side and hugged me. His robes smell of tobacco, a different kind than Delic's… his chest was broader too, and his beard was a little raspier. His heat was different too.

"This is not the end, Hibiya-kun."

_There's no happy ending, because endings don't exist in this world…_

* * *

_**DONE!**_

**Just wait for the epilogue! The last line, is a reference to "The last unicorn" from Peter Beagle (I only read the Spanish version, so I don't know if the cite if accurate, but I loved it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HYOURI (Two sides)**

**Welcome to insanity ;P**

**AN: Sorry for the late update. And this became odd here… studying latin and reading CLOUD ATLAS didn't help for my sanity. Hopefully, this concludes their story. Many versions came into my mind, but I don't know other authors, but even when I know what I want to write, the story sometimes has his own movements, his own directions, so not always ends af I expect.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not the owner of this series.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**HIBIYA POV**

**僕らは離ればなれ たまに会っても話題がない  
**Bokura ha hanarebanare tama ni attemo wadai ga nai  
_We're separated, and though we meet up sometimes, there's nothing to talk about_

**いっしょにいたいけれど とにかく時間がたりない  
**Issho ni itai keredo tonikaku jikan ga tarinai  
_I want to be with you, but there just isn't enough time_

**人がいないとこに行こう 休みがとれたら  
**Hito ga inai toko ni yukou yasumi ga toretara  
_Let's go somewhere where there's no one around, when we get a break_

**いつの間にか僕らも 若いつもりが年をとった**  
Itsu no ma ni ka bokura mo wakai tsumori ga toshi wo totta  
_All of a sudden, though we meant to stay young, we've grown older too_

**暗い話にばかり やたらくわしくなったもんだ**  
Kurai hanashi ni bakari yatara kuwashiku natta mon da  
_We've recklessly ended up knowledgeable on nothing but gloomy stories_

**それぞれ２人忙しく 汗かいて**  
Sorezore futari isogashiku ase kaite  
_We're so busy with our own things we sweat up a storm _**(1)**

The lights turn off and the cheering of the voices fade meanwhile I so down the stairs. The stunts and other personnel congrats me, and I gave them a soft smile, thanking them for their hard work. In my dressing room, my assistant is ready for helping me to undress and change. The makeup removal feels cool against my feverish skin and I see my eyes shining empty from the mirror. One month, three days, twelve hours and another amount of minutes with their seconds have passed. I know nothing from Delic since that time, and the only thing that I could do was to keep going on, school, work and home.

This was the first presentation of my single in a live show on Tokyo dome. Hatsune Miku's name was next to mine, big letters on a huge cartel, her animated smile promising a shining future. She looked so happy singing… I know she's just a doll, an animated being, but she can capture the hearts of everyone with her singing voice. Funny, I'm envious of voice data bank personification image.

When I reach my hotel room I crash on the bed and my eyes close almost automatically. I usually don't remember my dreams, but this time was different. I was a prince in a faraway land, dressed in white and gold. A small golden crown shined on top of my head and I also had a white horse to travel across my lands. Then, my knight left my side, looking of an artifact that will show his true love for me, his master. After a long time of not knowing from him, a rabbit told me that he was bewitched by a wizard of red colored eyes.

The wizard lived in a tall building, a skyscraper, steel and glass, nothing as a cave, but walking over his place was terrifying. The door was white, and it opened when I pushed the knob. Inside, many TV's screens showed many persons, many faces, many voices sounded and the constant sound of typing on the keyboards became clearer as I walked inside the place. A screen showed a man, smoking a cigarette. light blue sunglasses, the mouth in a constant angry grimace, and the face was the same as Delic, the same as Tsugaru… other screens showed a boy like me and Psyche, one with a emo expression and red blood eyes, other of a young and delicate man with soft pink eyes. I stopped in the middle of that place, trembling.

Is this, _really_ **a dream**…?

What if you are only the dream of a mischievous and bored god? What if, another version of your existed in other time, in other reality, and the only thing in common was your soul and all that connects you with others as well?

What if… for some singularity, in the same universe, and reality, your soul is duplicated, as the person you love is duplicated as well? And if in all the people in the world, you live in the same place and time? Will love save your soul?

I turned to watch a screen showing Tsugaru hitting hard on Delic, angry tears falling from the bigger brother, and Delic letting him do.

_Why?_

"Humans are the most interesting being in this world. The only thing worthy to watch and play with." a man, slender and smirking got up from behind a pc screen and walked to my side. "Their reactions, they emotions, how long they can go denying their own faults and mistakes, how they try to pass the ball to others to get away from their part. Is always the same show, the same dance, persons are destined to do the same mistakes, no matter how many times and realities they live. I can't be with the one I desire the most, because is the only one I can't control or anticipate. Your Psyche couldn't be sincere to his Tsugaru. Your Delic can't say he loves you… because, if he did, he should also accept his darkest emotions."

That had made no sense. I know Delic didn't love me… or wasn't as I thought?

"Are you the wizard? You're the responsible for Delic leaving my side!" I turned angry at him, pointing my blade to him. The other one smiled with a bored expression.

"I told you, we're out of the norm. I love all humanity, but the only one I want close is the one I can't love and he despises me. Psyche loved Tsugaru but also lusted for Delic, he felt joy knowing all the attention was in him. Tsugaru is simply pathetic. And Delic… he's useless."

"Shut up! I won't let you speak ill of him! You know nothing!"

"I know humans. I know myself. And I know monsters, those as Shizu-chan and the others… Why don't you enjoy the love humans gave to you? Those are in your hands, you can use them as you please, and they will still adore you. What's the matter if a useless monster disappears? Nobody would miss them…"

The man voice became low, almost a whisper. His eyes focused on the smoking blonde with glasses.

Something clicked in my head.

"The wizard always loses, even if he is good or bad. He's never the hero of his own adventure… but I'm a prince."

He looked at me, and a soft smile, not the smirk, painted his face.

"Time to wake up, then."

* * *

**DELIC POV**

Tsugaru punches are always hard and strong. He hit non vitals parts, not making wounds that can compromise my life, but he leaves my body all bruised and hurting. It hurts to breathe, my lips are cut and chapped dry. A woman, with long black hair sits next to me and fills a paper. In this room, there's nothing more than the bed, a small closet, a table and the chair. A small window where the sakura are blooming on the other side. This is a psychiatric clinic, and I entered on my own decision.

"So, the voices are still there?" Says the doctor, her usual cold and careless voice. I look to the still blooming flowers.

"Is not 'voices'... is just one… and the same."

"The same boy… you still hear him?"

I sigh.

"Only when I break down…. mostly, it is calm…"

"What about your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Hibiya, was it?" she says, and I hear the sound of the sheets "Hibiya, Psyche's little brother. You had an affair with him, right?"

It angered me hearing her talk to coldly about that… about Hibiya. She had no right to talk lightly of him.

"I… took advantage of him."

"How do you feel about it?"

I wanted to scream him to get the fuck out. No words could describe what I felt- feel for the little one.

"It was spring when I meet him. I went to Psyche's house after a practice. He looked so cute, his golden eyes looking at him, big and innocents. His pretty face and his mouth in a cute pout."

"Did you hear yourself? You are talking as a pervert."

"Of course I do!"

"Do you desire him since then?"

This was the moment of truth. It was embarrassing and pathetic, but I had to let it out.

And the first time our eyes meet, I knew I have found something special. Something nothing else could replace.

"I do."

The woman let a long sigh escape his lips. She put a hand in her temple and looked at me, annoyed.

"Then, what are you doing here? Why did you leave his side?"

"Because I'm a coward that can accept his love after all I did…"

Pretty much the same were my days in this place, as I let my mind wander on memories I tried to forget, as the bruises started to heal and the summer was coming closer. I sat on the chair and in a block I wrote songs. It was funny how they returned to me after so long of silence. It was as I let my demons out; the music came as promising as the spring was.

**赤いの街の中で 一人で歩いていった  
**akai no machi no jyuu de hitori de aruiteitta  
_I walked alone through a city of red_

**希望が届かないところへ**  
Kibou ga todokanai tokoro e  
_Towards a place where no hope would reach_

**何を探していった？**  
Nani wo sagashiteitta  
_What was it I was searching for?_

**曇り空の下で 奇跡を祈った**  
Kumori zora no shita de kiseki wo inotta  
_Underneath the cloudy sky, I prayed for a miracle_

**「この瀕死の世界を 誰が救うの？」  
**"Kono hinshi no sekai wo dare ga sukuu no?"  
"_Who will save this dying world?"_

The hand trembles.

**頭の中でこだまして**  
Atama no naka de kodamashite  
_It's echoing inside my head_

I miss you, Hibiya. I miss you more than other in the world.

I love you.

**「僕の 存在の意味をくれて」  
**"Boku no sonzai no imi wo kurete"  
"_You can give me the meaning of my existence"_

**自分の中に閉じ込められる**  
_Jibun no naka ni tojikomarareru  
I'm trapped inside myself _**(2)**

The clock on the wall that I recently noted said it was past eleven AM. A cold voice that I already knew well was speaking with more annoyance as usual. She calls at my door and I let her in. A golden light fills the room and a small but strong body hits my own, and makes me fell on the mattress. A pairs of lips take mine in them, demanding my response. startled, I look at him. He left my lips and hugs me.

"Make me a favor and take him away with you. All the nurses are leeching after him and it annoying to hear him whining his love for him."

"Yagari-sensei… thank you." said Chibiya to her and she left the room. I felt a sudden nervousness took over me as he looked at my eyes. He was mad, but also loved me, so I knew he was going to forgive me. And I knew that if he ever hurt me as I did to him, I would forgive him.

Always.

I embraced him close, lying on the bed feeling his warmth.

"I had a dream…" he said "Were other as us always met, always desired for the other but never got together. My paper was always the bad, the one who could never have what he wanted… but then he said that we were a singularity. That for once, two of the same were in the same place and time."

"Hibiya, life is no fairy tale."

"I know… but we can try." Hibiya put his head over my chest "I hear you heart… beating strongly on your chest. I want it to beat for me only. That's what I request from you, in exchange of my love and forgiveness."

Hibiya knew me better than anyone. He knew I couldn't accept his love for free. I caressed his head, tangling my fingers in his soft hair.

"I promise you."

He sighed in content. There were many questions I wanted to make him, many things I wanted to tell him. But we have time. I feel happy as things were right now. But I realized I had something urgent to tell him.

"Hibiya?"

"Huh?"

"I love you."

* * *

_**1-Izaya character song, from the official BGM: SUBARASHII HIBI, Wonderful days. I took the translation from Animelyrics**_

_**2-A song from the vocaloid YOHIOloid, the song is NEOPOLITAN. When I listen to it, I think Delic's voice should sound as that. The translation is from LaurenLCD and it was took from The Skies Entertainment website,**_

**So, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed it a little at least. I thanks all those who supported me, who read and still keep on dreaming.**

**Everyone, THANK YOU from the deep of my heart.**

**Read you in another fic. ^_^  
**

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**Mariana Soledad Perez**

**Monte Grande, Buenos Aires, Argentina**

**09/02/2013**


End file.
